


Tessera Stercore

by i1hwnhrt



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8040940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i1hwnhrt/pseuds/i1hwnhrt
Summary: Waverly is not having a good day...but Nicole's day is looking up!





	Tessera Stercore

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing fan fiction. I'm super scared!

*****8:38 AM*****

"Jeezus!.......Great!" An annoyed Waverly voiced to the jogger who had run into her and spilled her strawberry smoothie all over her cream colored jumper. Luckily, Waverly's Pajar parka was back at her hotel.

"Perdoe-me." Replied the Portugeuse foreigner, pausing for a second raising his hands in a mock surrender then continued running. 

To which Waverly shouted back "Tessera stercore!" 

"Tessera stercore? I like it!" 

Embarrassed someone might have understood what she had said, Waverly blushed, hunched her shoulders and slowly turned around; her eyes immediately drawn to a large maize colored 'M' on a blue background. She looked further up to gaze upon the taller woman. Waverly noted the woman's red hair drawn back into a messy ponytail, perfectly shaped eyebrows raised in amusement above a pair of slick gold framed Ray Bans. Waverly's eyes were immediately drawn to the women's lips. They were colored a light shade of pink, which Waverly could only describe the color as adorable. She watched as a small smirk turned into the most dazzling dimpled smile Waverly had ever seen. 

"Shit ticket, right?" Said the redheaded stranger, making her two hands into pretend pistols and then gave Waverly an exaggerated wink. 'Smooth, Nicole. Real, smooth. Jeezs.' She gave herself an internal face palm. 

"Uhmmm...wh...what?" Waverly stammered. 

"That's what you called him, right? Shit ticket," Nicole reiterated. 

"Uhmmm...yeah. How...how did you know what I said?" 

"The thought bubble above your head." 

Waverly looked up, confused. Then she looked back at the stranger who was literally laughing out loud. 

"I can't believe I looked up." 

"I can't believe you did either," chuckled the redhead. 

Waverly looked down at her ruined jumper then back up to Latin speaking stranger, Waverly was flustered and said the first thing that came to her lips "Gosh! I'm soaking wet!" 

The stranger looked at Waverly then down to her own shoes and whispered "Me, too." under her breath. 

Waverly thought she heard something but wasn't sure she heard correctly. 

"Here, let me help you out your sweater." The stranger said innocently. Well, as innocent as Nicole could be while shamelessly flirting with a pretty girl. "You can have my hoodie to change into." She blurted out, trying to remain cool. 

Waverly gave the stranger a side glance and now was pretty sure she had heard the stranger correctly. But Waverly was indeed cold on top of being soaking wet. The blended ice quickly soaking all the way through to her bare skin. Her large strawberry smoothie now making a convincing depiction of a Jackson Pollock painting. 

"Won't you be cold," Waverly asked, worried she would inconvenience this 'genus peregrinam'. 

"Nah, I'll be okay: I'm used to the cold" she lied. Nicole was from Arizona. 

Waverly bobbed her head side to side as she contemplated letting the 'fremmed' 'help her out of her sweater'. "Fuck it!" Waverly reached for the hem of her sweater to pull it up over her head but a soft touch on her arm stopped her from stripping in the middle of a busy sidewalk. 

Nicole chuckled again and said, "Wow! Eager! Duly noted." Nicole cleared her throat and tried to hide her amusement with the back of her left hand. "Not here. Let's go back into the café, they have a washroom in the back." Waverly blushed a little at the combination of her 'soaking wet' comment and the stranger's 'eager'. 

Nicole quickly lead Waverly by her wrist to the back of the shop. She ushered the shorter woman into the washroom; Waverly had only taken 2 steps into the washroom before stopping and turning around. She bumped into the taller woman with a "Oomff" as Nicole followed Waverly into the washroom. Nicole managed to shut the door behind her and then pushed her way past the shorter woman. She needed a little more space to do what she wanted to do: take her clothes off. Well, just her hoodie. 'This time.' Nicole took off her Ray Bans revealing her bright doe-like eyes, then handed them over to Waverly. Nicole grabbed the collar of her blue hoodie and pulled it up and over her head, revealing a darker blue long sleeve t-shirt with 3 silver horizontal lines stretching across the front with a large silver star breaking up the lines in the middle. Nicole handed the shorter woman her hoodie with a sly smile and a "Here ya' go!" 

Blushing, Waverly gladly accepted the hoodie and bashfully bowed her head in acknowledgement. Waverly made note of the maize colored words on the proffered hoodie; the large 'M' she noticed earlier and written in smaller fonts below it were the words 'Michigan Law' and 'University of Michigan'. She would ask her knight in blue hoodie more about it later. She looked back up to see Nicole lick her lips and take a step towards her. Taken off guard Waverly took a step back and bumped into the washroom door; her body pressed against the cold surface. Waverly couldn't help biting her lower lip and dragging her eyes up the taller woman's body. Nicole's breath hitched; so many lewd and lascivious thoughts went racing through her mind. She wanted to pin this woman against the door and crash their lips together and 'do things' to this woman. Nicole advanced another step and reached for Waverly's hand. Or so that's what Waverly thought Nicole was going to do. Instead she took back her Ray Bans with one hand and brushed her other hand by Waverly's hip and took hold of the door handle, virtually pinning Waverly against the washroom door. Leaning into the shorter woman, Nicole breathlessly whispered into Waverly's ear, "I'll give you some privacy," and slowly opened the door to let herself out. 

Waverly was disappointed. 

*****10 minutes later*****

A rejuvenated Waverly emerged from the washroom wearing a slightly baggy hoodie which hung low enough on Waverly it covered what Waverly considered her best asset. She wondered if the 'étranger' would agree with her? 'Wait? What?' 

Waverly immediately started looking for her new 'amicus'. 'Wait? Friend? Were they friends? I mean they had just met 20 minutes ago.' Waverly pondered.   
Waverly felt a tap on her shoulder and eagerly turned around expecting to see her new friend. To Waverly's disappointment it was only a café employee. "Excusez moi, mademoiselle," said the employee. 

"Uhmmm...yes? I mean, oui?," Waverly replied. 

"Ahhh, English then?" 

"Oui. I mean, yes," Waverly managed to say. 

"This is for you," said the barista as she handed Waverly a to-go cup. 

"Uhmmm, what is this?" 

"It is a strawberry tea latte. The woman you came in with bought it for you. She said you needed something 'haught' in you." The barista grinned knowingly as she was the one who processed the credit card transaction. She continued "You know," she winked, "to warm you up," and then handed Waverly the hot beverage. 

"Did she say what her name was or anything?" 

"No, she just left but she did write on your cup," the shop girl replied while walking away. 

Waverly looked at the to-go cup and read the letters and then the numbers below. "HAUGHT. 416-555-0145. Of course, I get it; something hot. Funny. I wonder what the etymology of HAUGHT is?" 

Waverly pulled out her iPhone 6 and punched in the numbers; her thumb dancing above the green phone icon. Again, bobbing her head side to side, Waverly pondered on what to do. A flash of excitement washed over Waverly's body. A little too much excitement, triggering butterflies in her stomach. It made Waverly nervous, super nervous. She hesitated on calling her new 'ami'. 'But why?' She asked herself. After all this woman was nice, kind, and beautiful. Well, if Waverly was being perfectly honest the woman was stunningly beautiful. She had a soft touch about her, her soulful eyes were magical, her smile, god, those dimples were... 

"Wait? What?" Waverly said aloud. 

Flustered and confused; Waverly decided not to call. Instead she saved the number as a new contact and listed it under 'Haughtstuff'. She snorted 'Haughtstuff. Well, it's descriptive.' 

"Wait? What?" she said aloud, again. 

Waverly told herself she would call...probably...definitely...for sure...just not right now. Especially, since Waverly was wearing the woman's hoodie which smelled like strawberries and vanilla. A familiar feeling (but not lately) spread throughout her body, down to her core. 

"Mmmm...she smells nice.....Wait? Seriously? What? The. What?!" 

*****Not that long ago (read: 10 minutes)***** 

Nicole was concerned she may have made the shorter woman uncomfortable with her flirting but hoped she hadn't. In either case she wanted to at least try to befriend the adorable woman. Using her super Scooby-Doo sleuthing abilities; Nicole had previously observed Waverly's spilled beverage was made with strawberries and she would probably need something to warm her up. A hot beverage was in order. Nicole walked up to the counter and ordered "Strawberry tea latte, please, large." 

Nicole knew she needed to be creative yet subtle. Well, as subtle as Nicole could be. She grabbed a cardboard sleeve and wrote 'HAUGHT 416-555-0145'. She then asked one of the barista's for a favor and slipped her €20. Nicole had almost always gone by her last name. Her days playing sports with her last name printed and/or stitched on her uniforms made it second nature; plus, it was on her shiny gold nameplate on her police uniform. But really, the main reason she used it here was because it was overtly suggestive and she couldn't resist. Wanting to be mysterious and totally avoid what would likely be an awkward situation, Nicole decided to make a quick exit. On her way out the door Nicole looked back and watched as the barista slipped Nicole's customized cardboard sleeve on to a to-go cup and whispered "Okay, beautiful, your move."

**Author's Note:**

> I blame any Latin, Portuguese, Danish, and French translation discrepancies on google translate. But really, all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Latin: "Tessera stercore" - Shit ticket  
>  "genus peregrinam" - kind stranger  
>  "amicus" - friend
> 
> Portuguese: "Perdoe-me" - Pardon me
> 
> Danish: "fremmed" - stranger
> 
> French: "Excusez moi, mademoiselle" - Excuse me, miss  
>  "oui" - yes  
>  "étranger" - stranger


End file.
